Shaira
Shaira Sultana '''is a part-time chef in Donuteria. She is the customer version of Shaira the LittleCub. Appearance Shaira is olive with big eyes and black, curly hair. She wears Salwar Kameez. This clothe contains a dress, pants and a long scarf. She wears different colors of clothes in different times, mostly depending on the holiday. She wears colorful dresses in New Year, her all-time favorite holiday. But in Wingeria HD, she appears with dark-colored clothes. Info This strict-minded, responsible but yet, a jolly teen has an addiction with different types of books. She often goes to the bookstores whenever her pocket if full. She also borrows spooky novels from her friend, Willow, sometimes. She reads in Mint Barvard University. When she is not having a new book to read and she is also not busy with her classes, she fries the yummiest donuts around in Powder Point, where Papa's latest restaurant is situated. Her server, Scooter likes to learn some basic and easy steps of kung-fu after finishing the day. Shaira also enjoys teaching Scooter. That moment, she feels like a kung-fu master herself! Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Chicken in Soft Shell * Tomatoes * Cheese * Fajita Pepper * Nacho Cheese * Onions * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Smooth Banana Sundae with Yum 'n' Ms * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Drizzle * Nuts * Rainbow Sprinkles * 1 Banana Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Waffle * 2 Butter Pads * Blueberry Waffle * 3 Bananas * Honey * Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 2 Spicy Garlic Wings * 2 Atomic Strips * 4 Celery (Right) * 2 Carrots (Left) * 2 Cheese Cubes (left) * 2 Mango Chilli Dips * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Chicago Bun * 2 Chillies * Cheese * Mushrooms * Wild Onion Sauce * Small Hyper Green * Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Carrot Cake * '''First Cupcake: ** Violet Frosting ** Flavor X Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Coconut Shavings ** 3 Candles (3 Cherries on other holidays) * Second Cupcake: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** 3 Marshmallows Papa's Pastaria * Al Dente Macaroni * Midnight Marsala (Papa's Marinara Sauce on other holidays) * Crushida Pepper * 6 Mushrooms * 3 Cheese Cubes (3 Meatballs on other holidays) * Garlic Bread Papa's Wingeria HD * 3 Atomic Tofu Skewers * 3 Thai Chilli Shrimps * 3 Celery (Left) * 3 Carrots (Right) * Mango Chilli Dip * Ranch Dip Trivia * She is the FC version of Shaira Sultana. * She's 20 in Flipverse and 14 in real life. * She wears random clothes on random days. Mostly, the colors of her outfit will match the holiday. * Shaira has been in the Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015. Unfortunately, she lost in the very first round. * The info of this character is what real Shaira thinks will be her future. * Her orders usually contains healthy items. ** That's because she is very health-conscious (In both Flipverse and Real Life). * She likes fruits and dairy products (Especially Cheese). * She hates chocolate. ** This is why there is no chocolate in her orders. * She likes science VERY MUCH. * She is nearsighted. * Although she is very soft-minded, she is sometimes too strict. * Although she appeared in Taco Mia, her flipdeck says that she is from Wingeria. ** That's because she was only a part-time chef or custom worker in many gamerias before... * She often tries to think about the things that don't have laws and theories yet. Gallery Shaira.jpg|This looks more like Shaira in real life! Shairawingeriahdbyluis.png|Shaira's Wingeria HD order by Luis 06112014971.jpg|Made by Almei Me n rain.png|Shaira in rain Shaira ICC CWC.jpg|Special version for ICC Cricket World Cup 2015... Bangladesh jersey! MyAnimE.png|Shaira as an anime. Credits: Rinmaru games (Don't worry she does not smoke in real life!) ShairaNerd.png|And there! Another nerdy anime from RCC... Shaira_order_cheese.png|Shaira's Cheeseria Order by Luis Shaira2.jpg|Shaira as in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 shaira.png|Made by MorbidMist Category:Girls Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Customers who debuted in Taco Mia Category:Characters Category:Users As Customers Category:Customers created by Shaira Sultana Category:Real Life Customers Category:S Customers